


Something in Red

by AmyBlackfyre



Series: Red [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating is definitely a thing, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy blinked lightly, his eyes wider than normal. His boy was so smart. “We are not here just because of my grades, are we?”</p><p>“You are so perfect, Isaac. So pretty and so smart. No; we aren’t. Please, read your letter and then we will discuss its content, hm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo!  
> The things developed now! Yay.  
> I really don't know if I should go on with this series, so please, let me know if you guys want me to.  
> Also, please, comment what you think! It's REALLY important to me to know what you guys are thinking about the series.  
> And I'm sorry for suck tags and summaries!  
> All the mistakes are mine (and please, let me know if there's something too bad) and I own nothing.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I've edited a few things, but nothing major; mostly grammar and vocabulary.

After a few weeks, Isaac’s life settled down. The adoption process was going very well: the social worker had loved the Hales and their home, so Isaac was allowed to stay with them even before the end of the process. He was adapting easily to the werewolf senses, like he was made for it. And plus, he had friends now.

Peter had another pup that Isaac didn’t knew anything about until after his own transformation. The cub happened to be Scott McCall, the (fairly new) star of the lacrosse team. His human best friend, Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff’s son, was pack too; it’s was impossible to exist a Scott without a Stiles (and, soon enough, as the things were going, it wouldn’t exist a Derek without a Stiles either). And they were awesome with Isaac, fun to be around, and, surprisingly they, didn’t pitied the boy. At least, they didn’t show it to him, what might be a courtesy of Laura and Derek’s threats, but either way, having friends was really nice.

In their home, they had fallen into a really nice routine. Laura worked most part of the day with Scott in the animal clinic; Derek attended to his senior year in the local college - finally - and Peter was the new history teacher in BHHS (and until this day, the former history teacher had trouble to sleep, for some _unknown_ reason). Every day, at night, they got used to spend a lot of time together, watching TV, playing some board games or simply taking care of each other. Peter seemed to particularly like it when Isaac rested his head at the older man’s lap, so he could play for hours with the younger boy’s thick golden curls. 

But the boy still had a hard time sleeping though. He had at least two nightmares almost every night so, after the first three weeks, they decided that Isaac would sleep with Peter, since his alpha’s warmth always helped to calm him down. That and all the nuzzling and cuddling that followed the episodes.

***

The alpha was already waiting for him in the car after the pup’s lacrosse practicing.

“Hey there.” The boy said, entering the car with a pleased smile on his face.

“Hello, Isaac. Your report card came today. Am I wrong or I see only straight A’s - save this lonely B?” Peter’s smile was even larger than his own. One of his hands was on the boy’s thigh and his voice were like honey. The boy blushed with pleasure.

“Even chemistry, sir.”

Peter’s sweet laugh was heard. “Even chemistry, dear. I’m very proud of you. How about we go out to dinner tonight?” With a smirk that Isaac couldn’t identify, he added. “Just the two of us.”

The boy frowned in concern. “Won't Laura and Derek be upset?”

“Of course not. It’s **your** special night for being an wonderful boy, darling, and I’m really proud of you."

Isaac couldn’t help but smile again. “But can we get them something? Like... Some ice cream?”

Peter chuckled lightly. “Of course, my dear. Anything you want.”

 

***

 

When they were already five minutes late, Peter knocked on the Isaac’s door, surprisingly without any hint of annoyance. He figured that Isaac would be a little shy, so he asked, in a tentative voice. “Isaac? Can I come in, please, darling?” 

“Yeah… Of course, hm. Come in.” The boy was wonderful on his tan blazer. Wearing a white button down, a dark pair of jeans and black combat boots, Peter noticed that the boy weren’t wearing any scarf. Also, he weren’t wearing anything red. _Perfect_.

“No scarves today, Isaac? Unusual of you.” The alpha pointed, nonchalantly. Isaac mumbled something about how any of his scarves seemed fit the occasion, what made Peter smirk slyly. “You see, I happen to have a scarf who will match beautifully your clothing. Plus, you need something in red. For luck, you know; it’s your color, after all.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he smiled, shyly. Beautiful. “That… That would be really nice, sir. Can I borrow it for today?”

“Of course you can, Isaac. Let me pick it for you. Come with me, hm? Then we can go.” The older man reached his beta’s hand, making him shiver a little, but since he smelled happy (and a little anxious), there weren’t any reasons to be concerned. Everything was going as smoothly as possible.

“I really am sorry that I’m late, Peter… I was just looking for a scarf that would look nice with my clothes…” The boy mumbled, trying to break the silence and seeming to be more anxious than before as they got closer to Peter’s room.

“Shush, that’s ok. No harm done. Wait here, please, honey.” Less than two minutes later, Peter came out of the room with a pretty black box; whatever was on the box - probably the scarf -  was brand new. Opening the box himself, Peter pulled out the most beautiful scarf Isaac had ever seen. Cashmere, crimson red, amazingly soft…

“It doesn’t smell like you, Peter, it... It smells like… New. That... Is for me, isn’t, Peter? Have you bought this for me?” It was ridiculously simple, but made the little one so damn happy. He wasn’t used to receive gifts, after all. His heart was thumping loudly and his cheeks were red like the scarf.

Without a word, Peter just smiled and pulled out the circle of fabric, arranging it around the boy’s lean neck, almost artistically. “Here. Perfect. Now, shall we go? Or else we will be really late.”

***

When they got to the restaurant, though, something seemed a little off to Isaac.

There was no staff. No costumers. No… Nothing, really. There was only a really pretty table, a few candles and a bright red rose on top of one of the plates. Isaac assumed that that one was _his_. His heart was beating so fast that he thought that it would fly right out of his chest. Peter encouraged him to walk to the table, so placid that the boy forced himself to calm down too.

The older man dragged his chair for him, so, thanking, he sat on his place. There was a little letter placed beside his plate, sealed with wax and all, really fancy. Very _Peter-like._

“Go on. Open and read it, my dear. It’s yours.”

The boy blinked lightly, his eyes wider than normal. His boy was so smart. “We aren't here just because of my grades, are we?”

“You are so perfect, Isaac. So pretty and so smart. No; we aren’t. Please, read your letter and then we will discuss its content, hm?” So he did. Carefully, the boy opened the letter. There wasn’t much on it, really, only the definition of the concept of “mating”, according to the bestiary.  A mate was a rare thing, and was a thing for a lifetime. A mate would protect its pair with its own life; would kill for it. They would be always loyal to one another. They would be always in the same page. They would love each other unconditionally. They would find comfort from everything with the other.  

Isaac blinked again, his pupils dilated and his heart pounding painfully fast. He had loved Peter since the first time that they met, but he didn’t understood how deep it was until now. He said, then, matter-of-factly, almost breathless. “You… You are my mate, sir. I’m yours.”

“You always have been, my dear. And **I** ’m yours.” The older man reached Isaac’s hands on the table. He seemed so in love, now… How the boy hadn’t noticed? Anxious again, Isaac asked.

“How do we turn it 'real'? It’s like a marriage?”

The older man smiled widely. He had the most beautiful smile in the world, the boy thought. “On daily bases, yes. To turn it official I just have to bite your wrist, and you bite mine, to recognize each other as mates. Our bodies will process it and we will be bonded forever, little one… This bond can only be broken with the death of one or both of us. I want you to really think about what we are about to do, Isaac, because, if you choose to be mine, that will be forever. And you are pretty young, you know; you may want to experiment things first.”

The boy rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I know that I love you and I know that I want to have you with me forever, silly. That’s all I have to know. Now, give me your wrist, please, sir. I want to be yours as soon as possible.” Isaac replied, cocky.

“So let's do it, darling. I can’t wait either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hamburguersmakesmehappy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
